


When the Wrong Person Comes Home

by NotAStalker13



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, OC demon, Personality Swap, Porn With Plot, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), not heavy oc in this fic, theyre really stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAStalker13/pseuds/NotAStalker13
Summary: Nero just needed a job that would actually pay some money after most of the jobs he's been taking were free clean-ups of Red Grave. He just wanted some warm water and lights, yet when he gets to the job he finally sees Dante and Vergil again. For the first time since they went to destroy the Qliphoth tree. While he was glad to finally see them again and have this job done, he did notice something was off about them.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. The First (Paid) Job of the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie once again helped so much with this fic and it means so much to me! She also drew the wonderful artwork of the different demons throughout this fic!  
>  Image of the demon dog   
>  Image of the demon  
> 

It had started off as a normal hunt, everything seemed fine. Morrison had brought another job to the Devil May Cry building because Nero had complained more than enough that there was no hot water nor any lights besides the shitty street lamps across the way. It felt good to finally get out there and fight some demons that would actually earn him some money rather than just fight the leftover demons that took up residence in Red Grave. This fight would finally put warm food in his belly and hot water in the pipes. The white-haired man slides his gun, Blue Rose, into his holster and grabs the case holding his sword, Red Queen. He jumped into the passenger side of the van with Nico as his driver. 

“So, Nero, how much of this pay am I gettin’?” Nero chuckled as he shuffled to get more comfortable in his seat and Nico pulled out onto the main road, “well, I was thinking that 30% sounds fair to me.” He smirked at the sound of a scoff and he knew there was an accompanying eye-roll from his companion. 

“You wish I was that cheap! 50% or you’re walkin’!” Nico bargained while she grabbed a cigarette from the cartage, lighting it while speeding down the road. In response, Nero groaned, not because of the demanded pay raise, but rather the lingering smoke in the van and leaned closer to his windows with a slight frown.

“Well, seeing as it’s already a three-hour drive, I’d rather not find out how long that walk is, so 50% it is.” The dark-skinned girl smirked at the response, enjoying the light bickering. Flicking her cigarette out of her cracked window, she relaxed into her seat, “Well buckle up buttercup, we gotta get there before that.” Pressing down harder on the gas pedal, grinning like some mad man who just broke out of an insane asylum, the tires squealed and the van took off. Nero frantically clutched onto the handle tightly as the car took off along with his anxiety on why he ever lets Nico drive. Once his heart rate slowed once again, he let out a calming sigh of relief and relaxed back into his seat allowing his eyes to slip closed for the rest of the ride. 

* * *

Unbeknown to Nero, 3 hours of shitty music and a mixed blur of colors created by the tree-lines and parked cars had passed. Although the closer the van came to reaching the destination, the land became more barren and office buildings began to pop up more often than not. The white-haired devil hunter woke with a start as a hand slapped him in the chest, his own reaching for his gun in its holster. Nico scoffed, patting his chest a few more times "we're here darlin’.” Stretching her arms above her head, she got out of her seat and headed towards the back work area of her van to make sure Nero would have everything he needed. Grumbling, he followed after her. Not because he was a lost puppy who needed her help, he wasn’t dead weight, it was just because Red Queen was back here too. After double-checking everything and making sure there were enough ammo and arms, Nero gave Nico a small two-fingered saluting wave and slammed the van doors shut. Nico gave her own small wave before lighting another cigarette; taking a long drag she blew the smoke out towards the ceiling. Turning around to face the jukebox, she put on a classical vinyl that Nero would make fun of her for listening to and flopped onto her couch with a magazine to wait out Nero’s return.

About a block away, Nero was following a path of pure destruction that could have only been caused by a demon. Just then a small horde of about 15 Hell Caina showed their ugly mugs. They wouldn’t be hard to take care of, but already coming in contact with this many meant that the demon he was hired to kill was packing quite a lot of power. The experienced demon hunter could have finished off the horde in about seven minutes, but Nero figured ‘ _ ah hell, I’ll let out some frustration and have some fun first.’  _ Taking his time to dance around these stupid demons, he kept his gun holstered. Instead of going for an instant kill, he would chop off different body parts not caring if blood and gunk got on him. Finally, about 30 minutes later, Nero was beheading the last demon with his chest heaving. There were a few darker spots on the leg of his denim jeans, but he honestly didn’t care even though Kyrie would bitch and complain about trying to wash the stains out. It felt good and  _ right _ to fight and swing Red Queen around, the stench of demon guts filling his nostrils and clearing his mind past anything other than slaying the trouble-making demons. Hefting the sword over his shoulder, he continued on his trek deeper into the city. He didn’t know what kind of powerhouse the head honcho would be, but Nero figured it would be a little bit longer before he even got close. He knew this because he walked only about 40 feet from the last horde before he was faced with another group of about 10 Red Empusa’s crunching on the bones and decaying flesh of what used to be a woman. While Nero’s face contorted into a disgusted sneer, he twisted the handle of Red Queen to ignite her flame and slay this new horde. This time around Nero decided to change the challenge to see if he could break his record time. This new challenge was required mostly because he knew the next few hours would be filled with many more hordes of different annoying demon scum. 

It was about 4 hours later when Nero was finally starting to get close to the heart of the city. There were a few more hordes of Proto Angelo and probably more Death Scissors and Green Empusa hiding in the shadows of alleyways. The closer Nero got to where the epicenter was supposed to be, the more a weird feeling rooted and grew in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t really understand why he felt the way he did, so he elected to ignore his feelings. Stabbing Red Queen through the chest of the final Proto Angelo while simultaneously shooting the helmet off, he felt satisfaction as the empty armor fell at his feet and immediately began to disintegrate. It was then that Nero heard the grinding of metal on metal and he figured that was coming from the big boss. A smirk worked its way onto his face; hefting Red Queen over his shoulder he strutted down the alleyway towards the sound. He wasn’t surprised at the loud roar it let out as he neared, but rather what the beast was roaring at. 

Standing there with its jowl open and saliva dripping down in large puddles. As Nero finally finished rounding the corner, he got a better view of the beast as it was paying him no mind. The beast resembled an English BullDog although it is as tall as a two-story building and had a muscular build of a Pit Bull. It had short fur that seemed to be a cream color spattered with spots of red, not fur but rather blood. The beast's claws were as sharp as daggers and almost as big as Nero’s forearm. The claws are not the only sharp thing about this pooch as Nero notes three large sets of horns on the top of its head and spikes protruding at random on its shoulders. The sharp spikes continued down its back and onto its abnormally long tail. Nero watched as the tail whipped around to attack whatever it was that was holding the attention of the beast. It was then that Nero noticed that the tail had a bulbous ending and it was all sharp and deadly spikes. Kissing his teeth, Nero silently began to move forward, ignoring the fact that the weird feeling continued to grow; it was then that he noticed that the beast had barb wire wrapped all around its face. This would make it a lot easier for Nero to sneak around without being seen.

Not yet ready to engage, Nero continued silently stalking around the beast so that he could take in his surroundings and the situation. While he wasn’t making much noise, it was quite strange that the beast wasn't paying any mind to Nero. Rather it was distracted by something Nero couldn’t quite see. He kept creeping closer until there was a flash of blue at the beast's face that made Nero's jaw drop. There slashing at the beast was  _ Vergil _ of all people, er well, demons. While Nero may not have known Vergil super well during his time, not in hell, the man was still his father and for a while, his enemy-you learn things about people you fight. One of the things he learned about his father was that he was going to put minimal effort and movement into a fight. It should have been Nero’s first tick in the checkbox that something wasn’t quite right with the older demon, but Nero was too focused on the smirk that his father wore. The man was almost clumsy in his attacks on the dog-like creature, almost, dare Nero say, like Dante when he fights and plays with the creatures. That thought shook Nero out of the daze he entered while watching Vergil fight and he soon looked around, wondering if Dante was also around or if the twins had fought again and he was off somewhere else. 

Without trying too hard to look around, Nero mostly listened for other sounds of battle, because Dante wouldn’t miss out on a fight, especially if it meant he could one-up his brother. Confused that he didn’t hear any, he once again glanced around and was surprised to see a red figure leaning against a crumbled building. Since Nero figured that Vergil could handle the beast by himself, at least for the moment, Nero took off to head over where Dante was; the boy had thought the older devil hunter was hurt but the closer Nero got, the more confused he became. Not only was the weird feeling in his stomach peaking, but Dante looked pretty okay physically. Rather than looking like he was tending a wound, he just simply looked bored with the situation and lazily watched and Vergil flung himself about. Slowing his stride, Nero strapped Red Queen to his back and stopped next to Dante, who didn’t even acknowledge his presence. 

“So, uh, why is Vergil the one fighting and not you? Don’t you love to show off your shiny babies?” Dante normally would have had a teasing remark to come back with, but instead, he just scoffed and continued to watch as Vergil fought, not offering any help. Nero awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, scratching at the hair that settled at the base of his skull before turning back and watching Vergil. He realized that the beast healed too quickly, and most likely wouldn’t be taken down alone. Dusting off some fake rubble, Nero took a step towards Vergil, and called over his shoulder, “Well, I’m gonna help him out. You stay here and I’ll come back to grab you and we can head back to Devil May Cry afterward.” 

Nero nodded to himself and jogged towards where Vergil was laughing like a maniac and the former pulled out Blue Rose and began to shoot at the demon beast's face. The demon dog whipped around to face where the bullets came from and released a roar so loud and powerful that it pushed Nero back a few feet. Vergil huffed, glad to have a few seconds to breathe but soon noticed the beast had fully turned its attention onto Nero, so Vergil began to slice at the beast's tail with a sheathed Yamato. The two devil hunters soon realized that the beast had a hard time focusing on both attackers at once, so Nero ran and tried to keep the beast distracted with Vergil hacked at it. Roaring out in pain, the beast lashed out with its tail towards Vergil, and he missed his target, but he also bit at Nero, this time hitting the mark. The beast bit down on Nero’s leg and flung him into a nearby building before the beast followed suit by jumping on top of the building. Dante watched curiously as the beast's ears flicked about on top of its head as though it was listening for something. Before anyone could react, the beast tilted its head back and released a howl so loud it felt as though it was about to burst their eardrums. Nero groaned as he slowly emerged from the rubble of the building and everyone shifted their attention to him to see how injured he was, which gave the beast the perfect amount of time to jump from roof to roof and escape. 

Dante and Vergil both made their way over to where Nero was sitting and examining his leg wound, watching as it began to heal. Heaving himself up, he looked up at the top of the building where the beast had previously occupied and his mood soured at the fact that the beast wasn’t there anymore, but hopefully, the beast wouldn’t reappear here so he can tell the client the job was done and get the money that was promised. Grumbling to himself, Nero turned to the elder demon hunters and pointed back towards where the van was last, “Go that way, I’m ready to go back home and sleep.” Both of the older demons looked at each other in mild confusion and while the weird feeling in Nero hasn’t gone down any, he just continued to ignore it and pushed on Vergil and Dantes back to make them start moving. Due to Nero’s earlier efforts, they didn’t really come in contact with many minor demons, just one or two of them. 

Finally, the three of them made it back to where Nico was parked, and Nero threw the side door open, waking Nico up, making her fall off the couch in shock. He stomped into the van and began unloading his weapons and some demon parts he had saved specifically for Nico to examine, test, and tinker with. Dante was next to enter the van and surprisingly he was the one to help Nico off the floor and bow his head as a greeting to her.

“Nico, lovely to see you again.” Nero acted like he ignored the interaction, although he was perplexed by this, but Nico was obviously thrown off by it and was just barely able to stammer out a response. Dante moved to sit in the single chair that was at the table. He stretched his arms above his head and relaxed into the seat, propping his head on his hand, looking out the window. Vergil was the last to enter the van. He nodded in acknowledgment to the brunette before plopping into the couch, he began to look around the van appreciating the craftsmanship. Beside the couch, he noticed a pile of magazines and grabbed on to start flipping through. Nero paused from where he was putting Red Queen back in her case at this odd and confusing scene. Too exhausted to probe into the situation at the moment, Nero shuffled forward so that he was at the front of the van and threw his body into the passenger seat. Glancing over at his friend, he gave her the look of ‘ _ please don’t ask, just get us home.’ _ She gave a silent nod and moved back to the driver seat and started the van.

  
“Well boys, get ready cause we’re in for a long drive and night.” With that, she changed gears and the van jumped before speeding off. Nero leaned forward towards the radio to turn up the volume as the lyrics  _ “Embrace the darkness that's within me, no hiding in the shadows anymore, when this wickedness consumes me, nothing can save you and there's no way out”  _ floated through the cab of the van. Settling in for the trip, Nero let his eyes slip closed and dozed off for the rest of the ride. 


	2. Something Isn't Quite Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things are happening between the group that only continues to make Nero more suspicious so he finally calls in some backup: Lady and Trish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it's super obvious in this chapter (or will even be through this fic) but I see Lady and Trish as lesbian mother figures to Nero.

Nico was the only one who was awake most of the ride, but she couldn’t blame all the boys in her van for sleeping. Two of them just came back from hell and who knows what they had to go through while in there, and the youngest of the trio spent about five hours fighting demons non-stop for the job. When the van was about 30 minutes out of the not so busy side of the residential area, Vergil seemed to wake up, albeit slowly. Nico saw a quick flash of pale, muscular arms as he stretched them above his head and a low groan escaped his throat. The sound was accompanied by a few muted  _ pops _ that Nico could only assume was his back as Vergil stretched out. Nico wasn’t planning on acknowledging him, she felt slightly off-put by him but knew not to be mean to him because not only was he Nero's dad, but also an incredibly powerful demon. She didn’t get much of a choice in the matter though when Vergil silently moved towards the cab of the van to look out the front windshield, directly over Nico's shoulder. The driver felt a shudder run down her spine at the closeness, but continued to opt for silence; surprisingly it was Vergil who decided to break it first.

“I would appreciate it if we could stop for food before we return to Dante’s run-down shack he calls an office.” To say Nico was stunned was putting it way too lightly, she was left with her mouth flapping open and closed - similarly to a fish out of water. Trying to keep whatever cool is left, she stuttered out an answer, “uhh, ye-yeah. Can do! What, uh, what kind of hankerin’ ya got? There’s a great burger joint just up the road.” Her accent, although already typically pretty strong, only grew stronger with her anxiety. Thankfully Vergil didn’t comment on it, hell he barely even sent a second glance her way and rather decided to watch the neon signs light up the sides of the street. Although his voice was kept at a soothing soft level, it was an overwhelming shock when he only mumbled “pizza.” Nico let out a small squeak and really wished she could slap Nero awake so that she wouldn't have to deal with this alone.

“I-I can do that. I guess that’s somethin’ you and yer brother share, right?” It seemed as though Vergil wasn’t really listening to her rambles anymore as he made his way back to his seat. Nico shifted directions so that she was no longer heading to Devil May Cry but rather towards the local pizzeria that her and Nero frequented so much that the workers could tell it was them from the rumble of her engine.

It was still a good 15 minute away, and now that Vergil wasn’t looming over her shoulder she leaned towards Nero and gave him a good whack on the arm. Startled awake, Nero frantically looked around while sitting ramrod, hand heading towards where he kept Blue Rose. Once he assessed the situation and realized there was no immediate danger, he turned his icy glare towards Nico, upset that he was brutishly awoken in such a manner. Without saying a word, she gave him a pointed look and tilted her head back to where Vergil was lounging on the couch reading a magazine, acting as though he didn’t have a care in the world. Nero raised his eyebrow at the sight. While he didn’t know his father quite well and hasn’t really seen his mannerisms outside of battle, the man did not seem like he would act like this - hell he acts like Dante! Well, Nero figured they were twins so they must have more similarities than either one really realized. Turning back to Nico, there were a few signs outside the window that caught his eye and he realized they weren’t heading towards the office building anymore. She caught his stare and once again nodded towards that back.

“We’re making a pitstop for some pizza ‘parently.” This time both eyebrows were raised in shock, and Nero turned back to see if Dante was also awake and if he was the one who had asked for the food. Dante was lightly snoring with his head resting in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position, but he was pretty much dead to the world. Nero and Nico continue the silent conversation on if they should be more concerned, but eventually, Nero just shrugged it off and relaxed back into his seat. 

“I’m gonna call ahead so that way we can get out of there quicker.” Leaning forward, he grabbed the small handheld phone that they use as a reception phone for their mobile Devil May Cry branch. 

“Hey Zach, yeah it's me. Yeah, I want the normal but can you also add a second pizza? One with everything on it?” Nero nodded at the phone like the person on the other end would see it. “Yeah, we’ll be there in about 10 minutes.” A short pause, “Nah we don’t mind if there's a wait, a busy night is always an interesting one for you guys.” Another pause, although this time it was accompanied by a chuckle, “Yeah, thanks Zach see you in a bit.” Nero placed the phone back on the receiver and glanced back into the open space of the van. Glancing once more at Nico, he sighed and got up to head over to the older demon hunters, he figured he should wake up Dante and check on them both cause if Vergil was hungry enough to ask for food then Dante definitely would be. 

See, here's where the issue lied; normally whenever Nero and Dante would interact, there was typically some light roughhousing involved. Since it was a normal occurrence, Nero didn’t think twice about when he knocked the back of Dante's head in a brute-ish way to wake him. Nero laughed at the sound Dante's head made when it hit the table and he had expected Dante to mock him and ruffle his hair or poke him back. What happened next was something Nero couldn't even guess was in the realm of possibilities for happening. Instead of giving a fake laugh, Dante stood and grabbed Nero by the collar of his shirt; dragging the younger closer to his face so their noses were almost touching. 

" _ Don't  _ do that again, or else you won't be laughing at the results when I slice your arms off." Dante let go of Nero's shirt as the latter just barely managed to keep his footing because he was so surprised at the response. 

"Uh, yeah no problem. Won't happen again. We-I mean-I just wanted to let you know that we were stopping to grab some grub.” Nero awkwardly held his hands up in what he hoped was a placating manner as he inched back towards the front and away from the aggressive tension building in the back. Once he made it back to his seat, he and Nico have another silent conversation with eye and facial gestures to convey their confusion about what the hell just happened with Dante. They had safely arrived at the pizzeria without Nico slamming on the breaks thankfully. With one final glance back into the van, Nero's eyebrows drew downward in a contemplative frown as he got out and headed towards the building. For Nero, the extra 10 minutes of waiting for the pizza were spent relaxing, joking with Zach who was behind the counter, and scrolling through his phone. 

On the other hand, Nico’s 10 minutes felt like complete agony. While nothing actually happened between the two in the back, the air in the van was filled with so much awkward tension between Nico and the twins that it would take a chainsaw to make even a small dent. Finally, Nero was walking back with a stack of 3 pizzas resting on his still mechanical arm. The young devil hunter placed them on top of the table, then he grabbed the top box to bring to the front of the van for him and Nico. The gunsmith grabbed herself a slice as she took off out of the pizzeria parking lot and towards the ‘Devil May Cry’ office building. While it wasn’t a long drive, only about 7 minutes, by the time they reached the building most of the pizza was already gone. Nero turned around in his seat so that he could get the twin's attention, but that's when he noticed that  _ Vergil _ was the one who ate most of the pizza and Dante hadn’t even touched a single slice. Nero had even made sure that when he was ordering originally that he had gotten Dantes favorite. Well, now Nero wouldn’t be letting Dante wander far from his sight because never, in his whole time of knowing Dante, has that man turned down a pizza. 

“We’re here and we should have some water again if Morrison followed through on his word.” No one really responded verbally as they all worked their way out of the van and began to meander their way towards the building. Nico had remained in the van so that she could pull it in the local parking garage and as Nero rounded the front of the van, she gave him a meaningful look then cast her glance towards Dante in a ‘ _ watch him’ _ kind of motion. She drove off to park the van because the devil arm that Dante gave Nero in Fortuna had replaced the normal engine, so the van couldn’t be left outside and there was a special procedure to care for it. Inside of the office building, Vergil was upstairs taking a shower, Nero was working on taking off the mechanical arm to clean while his reformed human had grown back again, and Dante was clustering around in the kitchen area. While Nero could tell there was something definitely wrong with Dante and Vergil, he was currently too tired and knowledgeable to deal with their bullshit. Tomorrow Nero could try and figure out what he was going to do, for now, he just wanted a hot shower and some sleep. 

Typically whenever Nero tries to make and follow a plan, all hell breaks loose and this time was no different. Just as he was drifting off, there was a loud crash in the room next to his that made him jump out of bed with Blue Rose in hand. Storming over to the room one over, he threw the door open and assessed the scene in front of him. Dante was standing with Devil Sword Dante drawn and pointed at Vergil while the latter was relaxing back in a chair with his legs kicked up on the bed and a cocky smirk was plastered on his face. Not wanting to even know why they were fighting, Nero’s devil wings materialized from his shoulders and grabbed the back of Dante's jacket to pull him out of Nico’s room and into the hallway so he could think for a second. See in the small building, there were only two bedrooms and the room that Nero and Vergil were in was where Nico normally slept, but she claimed there was too much testosterone up here and was asleep on the couch. The room down the hall was where Nero slept, and while he didn’t want to give up his warm bed and fluffy pillows, he didn’t want to get up every hour to these two causing some sort of trouble. Taking a deep breath, Nero walked out into the hallway where Dante was waiting with a look of anger and a permanent frown detached on his face. 

“You’ll sleep in here instead now. And for the love of all that is holy, actually, go to sleep. I’m fucking exhausted!” Shutting the door in Dante's face before he could even respond, Nero let out a soft huff of air and placed his forehead on the door trying to remain calm and not start screaming. Regaining his emotions, he began to tromp down the stairs. ‘ _ Looks like I’ll be sleeping in the desk chair’ _ he thought as he settled down for what was going to be a very uncomfortable night. 

Nero woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck and the sound of a breaking plate. Cracking his eyes open slightly, he noted Nico was still sprawled out on that couch, snoring and dead to the world. Knowing that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, Nero scrubbed the dried sleep from the corner of his eyes and rose from the chair to head towards the kitchen area. When he pushed the door open that separated the main room from the small kitchenette, his jaw dropped in surprise. Dante was washing off some dishes that he appeared to have used in making a…. _ salad? _ Vergil on the other hand was cleaning up the glass plate pieces from what Nero could only assume was a failed attempt to show off while eating some cold left-over pizza. Too weirded out by what he had just witnessed, Nero didn’t utter a single sound as he backed out of the room and towards the old rotary phone that sat on the desk. He dialed a number that he had long since memorized and the phone rang twice before it was answered, even though it was still super early in the morning.

“Hey Lady, I brought back a surprise from my last gig and I think I need some assistance with it.” Nero hummed a few times and wrote down a time on a sheet of paper before he hung up. After he finished the call, he walked over to where Nico was sleeping and slapped where her foot hung off the edge trying to wake her. 

“Wakey wakey, eggs, and bakey.” It was always fun to joke, bother, and tease Nico and right now Nero needed all the normalcy he could find. 

“Nooooo, give me 5 more minutes’ Nerooooo,” Nico grumbled as she pulled the blanket higher towards her chin and rolled over into the couch and pulled her legs to be tucked in. Nero chuckled at her response and was not even a little surprised by it. He grabbed her foot and pulled it out towards him and shook playfully. 

“No can do. Lady and Trish are gonna be here in 30 minutes to check on the weirdness that is Dante and Vergil.” Nick chuckled lightly as Nero’s antics but sat up and stretched her arms above her head to work out the tender muscles from sleeping on the couch. Noting that Dante and Vergil wouldn’t burn down the house, both Nico and Nero went upstairs to their respective rooms to change before the two powerful women arrived. 

* * *

  
  


32 minutes after Nero had hung up the phone, Lady and Trish were throwing open the front doors as though they always owned the building. Nero and Nico were looking through the limited notes and information they had on demons to see if they could possibly learn more about the dog-like creature that Nero and Vergil had fought. Nico had already written down the information that Nero could recall and had set that to the side for later use. They had both looked up at the sound of the door swinging open and watched as Lady immediately headed towards Nero with her arms wide open. The two embraced and as she pulled away, she placed a loving kiss on his cheek. After learning all that happened to Nero, Trish and Lady had essentially taken over the maternal role in his life, and even though he grumbles about it he actually loves them both very much. Once they pulled apart, Nero turned to face Trish who looked to be carrying a very large and very old book to which his face immediately darkened. The blonde chuckled and patted him sympathetically on the shoulders as she passed by to place the book on the desk. It was Lady who stood with her hands on her hips and finally asked: “wheres dumb and dumber?” Normally Nero would have at least scoffed at that, but he was so tired of Dante and Vergil arguing that he only sighed and pointed towards the back entrance where through a small window the group could see sparks created from the collision of swords. 

Trish and Lady had their own form of silent communication to decide who was going to go take a look before the sound of Trish’s heels filled the office. Lady Nero and Nico remained in the main office as Nero took to retelling the story of what happened and how he found the other demons. Trish thought it would take a while to notice a difference between the brother's normal behavior, but as soon as she walked out there it was blatantly obvious something was wrong. As soon as she had walked out of the backdoor, the sparring had paused so they could look at her. Dante placed his sword where it belonged on his back and the links his hands together around it and seemed much more silent and reclusive; while Vergil, on the other hand, sheathed his sword and gave Trish a once over before putting on a flirtatious smirk that just looked  _ wrong _ on him. With a quick huff and an accompanying eye roll, Trish turned on her heel and strutted back inside where the others were waiting. 

“It seems as though they’ve switched mannerisms or something,” was the first thing Trish declared as she re-entered the room. All conversation ceased at that statement as the realization of how serious the situation set in. It was Nico who made the first move by slamming her hands on the desk in the middle of all of them. 

“Well, I guess we best start researchin’ just what the hell we are dealin’ with then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up! My Instagram is @NotAStalker13. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this fic and I'm always looking for more friends to scream about this with! Make sure to click the link to find some of my other content I make! https://linktr.ee/Notastalker13


End file.
